


Could Have Beens

by frizz22



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix It, Garvez, Slight Canon Divergence, straight fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frizz22/pseuds/frizz22
Summary: Criminal Minds Garvez fix it fics and other drablets.CH. 1 excerpt:“Are you mad at me?”The question was asked so softly Penelope pivoted to make sure he’d truly spoken and she wasn’t finally hallucinating from a prolonged cycle of excessive nitro-brewed caffeine and too little sleep. But from the earnest expression on Luke’s face, she knew he’d really poised the question.Clearing her throat, Penelope shrugged. “And if I am?”Brows furrowing, Luke shook his head and took a step closer. “What could I have possibly done to make you mad? We barely talked during this case.”Unable to restrain herself, Penelope’s eyebrows flew up at the statement. “Exactly!You didn’t talk to me. There was abomb, Luke. One you opened, one you could have triggered, one that could have killed you! And you didn’t call me. You never checked in to say you were okay, you—" She stopped abruptly, the wide smile spreading across Luke’s face distracting her. “What? What could you be stupidly smiling—"
Relationships: Luke Alvez & Penelope Garcia, Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia, mentions of Penelope & Derek (platonic)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 211





	1. Near Misses

**Author's Note:**

> A slight canon divergence, but one that makes everything 10x better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15x03 fix it

Penelope bounced impatiently on her toes, waiting for the elevator doors to whisk open and reveal her family. She knew they were safe, that they were whole. But that didn’t make her any less anxious to verify it with her own eyes. 

They _had_ almost blown up; **twice**. It was stress she could do without. 

Muttering to herself, Penelope started to pace in front of the elevator bank. Emily texted fifteen minutes ago saying they’d landed; plenty of time for the jet to taxi and for them to get shuttled back to the BAU. 

So, where were they?! 

On the verge of calling one, if not all, of her family members, Penelope only halted her rapid texting when the elevator dinged. 

A gasp escaped her when everyone slowly filtered out, tired but smiling. “Ohhh, you had me so worried!” She exclaimed in a slightly accusatory tone, pulling them all into hugs. 

Except Luke. 

She couldn’t... it didn’t... the hug during Rossi’s engagement announcement and the dance at the wedding... they’d been flukes. 

He was with Lisa. And she liked Lisa. Lisa was amazing. Sweet, smart, funny, a great eye for art, saved people... so no, Penelope didn’t hug Luke. 

And she most certainly didn’t notice a look of what might have been defined as dejection flit across his face when she released Reid and turned back to everyone as though she hadn’t intentionally hugged everyone but him. 

It was a trick of her imagination anyway. 

Clapping her hands together, Penelope looked at them all. “Drinks, anyone? I could use one after a case like this.” It hadn’t been a particularly hard case; they’d certainly seen worse. But bombing cases were always especially nerve wracking and Penelope needed to decompress and a margarita with her favorite people sounded like the perfect way to do just that. 

But they each turned down her offer. They had families, significant others or pets to get back too. And it was late, and they knew better than anyone there’d be another baddie to chase in the morning. Only Luke remained silent and she took that as a no as well. 

Smiling, if a little forced, Penelope nodded and bid them all goodnight. She headed back to her office to shut her systems down, chewing her lip and wondering how many alcoholic beverages it took before drinking alone with your cat was frowned upon. 

Before she could contemplate that too deeply, her door clicked shut behind her. Confused, Penelope turned to find Luke standing there, hands nervously twisting the strap of his bag where it rested on his shoulder. 

Rolling her eyes, Penelope turned back to her beloved computers and continued to switch them off. “What do you want, newbie?” 

“Are you mad at me?” 

The question was asked so softly Penelope pivoted to make sure he’d truly spoken and she wasn’t finally hallucinating from a prolonged cycle of excessive nitro-brewed caffeine and too little sleep. But from the earnest expression on Luke’s face, she knew he’d really poised the question. 

Clearing her throat, Penelope shrugged. “And if I am?” 

Brows furrowing, Luke shook his head and took a step closer. “What could I have possibly done to make you mad? We barely talked during this case.” 

Unable to restrain herself, Penelope’s eyebrows flew up at the statement. “ **Exactly!** You didn’t talk to me. There was a _bomb_ , Luke. One you opened, one you could have triggered, one that could have killed you! And you didn’t call me. You never checked in to say you were okay, you—" She stopped abruptly, the wide smile spreading across Luke’s face distracting her. “What? What could you be stupidly smiling—" 

His grin only widened. “You were worried about me.” He breathed, looking at her as if he was seeing her in a new light. “Really worried.” 

Scoffing, Penelope crossed her arms. “Well, I’m not heartless. The team would—" 

Luke shook his head and moved another step closer. “No. This isn’t about the team. _You_. You were worried about me, Penelope.” 

And she couldn’t remember him ever calling her by her first name. And that should be a rule. A rule right after that one she had about not flirting with him. Yes, a rule was what she needed. No calling her by her first name. Not when he was dating a truly lovely woman named Lisa. 

Penelope sniffed. “I’m not heartless.” She repeated, unsure what else to say. Refusing to explain this case reminded her far too much of the time Hotch was nearly blown up and then Derek jumped into an explosive that was really an ambulance and drove it away from the hospital. 

She’d nearly lost them both that night. And it’d terrified her. 

But it wasn’t just old, upsetting memories coming to the surface that had her rattled. No. While she’d been panicked beyond anything she’d ever felt before during that old case, when she’d learned Luke was facing a bomb and couldn’t reach him... it’d felt different. 

Because while Hotch was her boss, her close friend and Derek her platonic soulmate.... Luke, he, he evoked something else inside her. 

“Penelope...” Luke murmured, and when had he gotten so close? He’d been across the room a second ago, how was he right in front of her? Turning her attention to packing up her purse, Penelope hummed as nonchalantly as she could. A low chuckle emanated from behind her and suddenly Luke’s hands were on her upper arms and spinning her carefully. “Penelope…” And really, having a smile like that, so warm and inviting should be illegal. 

Swallowing, Penelope dragged her eyes away from his lips. “That’s my name, and you’re wearing it out.” When he merely arched a brow at her, she did her best to look exasperated. “Fine, I was worried.” Luke didn’t move, or if he did, he swayed a little closer to her. Flustered, Penelope averted her eyes. “There I said it! What more do you want newbie, a declaration of love from the rooftops?” And oh, how she wanted to bite her traitorous tongue, but she’d said, and she’d have stick to it. Planting her hands on her hips, Penelope waited for some quip in return. 

He ducked his head and closed the small distance between them even further. “I’d settle for a you like-like me.” 

She blinked. Her marvelous, high-functioning brain gone blank. “Wha-, what?” 

Luke invaded what was left of her space. “Because I like-like you. Have for ages and I think you feel the same and I would really love it if we could—” 

Her hand was clamping over his mouth of its own accord, both their eyebrows shooting up at the action, but Luke didn’t move away. 

“Shut up.” And when he smiled against her hand, Penelope had to resist the urge to slap him. “No, don’t you…. Shut up, shut up, shut up. You’re with Lisa. You **don’t** get to say things like, like, _that_.” She flapped her free hand, unsure how to deal with the multitude of emotions roiling through her. 

A gentle hand encircled her wrist and moved it away. “Pen,” Luke murmured, brows furrowed in confusion. “I’m not with Lisa.” 

Now it was her turn to be confused. Snatching her hand away from him, Penelope shook her head. “Yes, yes you are. You’d have told me otherwise. Or Tara, or Matt, Rossi, JJ, someone would have told me. And even if you were telling the truth, since when?” 

Huffing in amused disbelief, Luke shook his head and smiled at her crookedly. “Since Rossi’s wedding.” And before she could argue again, he placed a gentle finger against her mouth. “Since I got to dance with you, hold you. It wasn’t fair to anyone, especially Lisa, if I felt that much for you, just dancing, and I didn’t feel that way about her in any given moment. I ended things that night. She moved out the next day. I’ve been single for weeks, Penelope. Even if you didn’t feel the same, I couldn’t keep lying and trying to fool myself. But now, after this case, I think you might feel the same.” 

Baffled by the sudden turn in events, by Luke’s confession, Penelope sat down. “You, you’re single.” She risked glancing up at him and Luke nodded at her patiently. “And you have been for a while now.” Again, he nodded, a smile creeping back onto his lips. “And you’re single because, because you like-like _me_.” 

A small laugh escaped Luke and he knelt in front of her chair, taking her hands in his. “That’s the gist of it. And if you feel the same, Penelope, I’d really, _really_ like to kiss you right now.” 

Nodding, her mouth open slightly in stunned disbelief, Penelope watched as Luke stood, drawing her up with him. Heart pounding, Penelope let him pull her closer, his hands coming up to frame her face tenderly as his lips met hers. 

It took her a moment to realize this wasn’t one of her dreams, that this was real, and Luke Alvez was truly kissing her. Her hands slipped around his waist in response, palms flattening on his back and pressing him closer. Luke hummed in approval and tilted his head, deepening the kiss, to which Penelope eagerly responded. 

Several minutes later, having come up for air, Luke tucked a strand of her back behind her ear. “I’ve wanted to do that forever,” he murmured, lips quirking up. 

“Give me a ride home and I might let you do it again.” Penelope breathed, then her eyes widened. “Because, because Eleanor is in the shop and I’m waiting for parts from California and I certainly wasn’t seducing you back to my lair for—” 

Luke smirked a little and kissed the tip of her nose. “I’d be honored to give the magnificent Penelope Garcia a ride home in exchange for a goodnight kiss.” 

Biting her lip, Penelope ducked her head to try and hide her smile. She picked up her purse and slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. “Why thank you, good sir.” 

He squeezed her hand and led the way out of her office. “Anything for you, mi’ lady. Come now, your chariot awaits.” 

And if they snuck a kiss or two in the elevator on the way down to the garage, well, Penelope could hardly be held accountable.


	2. Microchipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He joined her a moment later, eyebrows raised. “What’s going on?”
> 
> Flabbergasted, Penelope huffed. “What’s, what’s going on?” She repeated incredulously. “What’s going in is you almost got yourself _blown up_ the other week. What’s going on is you got yourself _attacked, kidnapped, beaten up and almost **killed**_ this week. What’s going on is I’m going to have to microchip you to keep you out of trouble!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post 15x05
> 
> Luke mentioned Lisa being gone at the beginning of the season in this one 😉

Penelope was waiting by the elevator doors. 

Again. 

Well, that made it sound as though it wasn’t a habit of hers. One where she waited to greet her heroes home after a case. She always liked to see them with her own eyes, not through a screen, when they traveled. 

Even if there’d been no great amount of danger, seeing her family in person helped her sleep at night. 

This time, though, this time there had been a lot of danger. _A lot a lot_. Tara, Matt and Luke had been flash-bang grenaded and pepper sprayed; sending Tara to the hospital while Luke and Matt were kidnapped by a fugitive. 

Tapping her foot impatiently, Penelope crossed and uncrossed her arms as the light above the elevator blinked from one floor number to the next; indicating the team was on their way up from the garage. 

When they finally stepped out, a little worse for wear, Penelope exhaled in relief. Then she turned to Luke. 

“My office now, newbie.” She ordered, turning in her heel and marching away, not waiting to see if he followed. Though she was sure if she glanced back Luke would be throwing pleading looks at the rest of the team, silently asking them to save him. 

He joined her a moment later, eyebrows raised. “What’s going on?” 

Flabbergasted, Penelope huffed. “What’s, what’s going on?” She repeated incredulously. “What’s going in is you almost got yourself _blown up_ the other week. What’s going on is you got yourself _attacked, kidnapped, beaten up and almost **killed**_ this week. What’s going on is I’m going to have to microchip you to keep you out of trouble!” 

A small smile tugged at Luke’s lips. “Are Matt and Tara already microchipped?” 

Penelope blinked. “Why would they be?” 

Chuckling, Luke took a few steps forward. “They were in the same car as me. Matt was kidnapped too. Which means, the only explanation for them not being here for this lecture and threat is that you’ve already microchipped them.” When Penelope gaped at him, he continued. “Is JJ microchipped too? She was shot earlier this year. Reid? He’s been in enough hairy situations to last a lifetime. Rossi had the whole Lynch experience....” He trailed off, smile growing wider. 

She scowled. “I’ll have you know—" 

“You got a bulk discount from the spy store you ordered your microchips from?” Luke teased, eyes dancing with amusement. 

Crossing her arms, Penelope exhaled slowly. “It’s different with you.” She admitted softly, finally crossing the line she’d drawn for herself so long ago. The humor melted from Luke’s face and he watched her intently. “I love JJ, and Reid, and Emily and Rossi and Tara and Matt. It’s scares the bejesus out of me every time you guys are in danger. Don’t get me wrong, but,” Penelope swallowed and shook her head. “With you it’s more. Because I like you in a way I’m not supposed to. So, whenever I can’t get ahold of you, something else wells up inside and it makes it hard to breathe.” 

Her eyes were shining with unshed tears by the end and Luke just gaped at her; stunned. A watery chuckle escaped her, there, she’d done it; ruined their friendship. 

Pressing a knuckle into the corner of her eye to stem the tears, Penelope looked away. “But that’s my problem, not yours. You don’t have to worry about it, I’m sorry I emotionally dumped on you.” She brought her gaze back to him, trying to salvage the situation. “But I will microchip you, don’t think I won’t. The team wouldn’t be the same.” 

There. She’d given him an out, now he just needed to take it and run so she could go home and drink enough to pretend she never said anything. 

“You _like_ me in a way you’re not supposed to?” Luke finally murmured, wetting his lips. 

Penelope rolled her eyes, because of course that would be the part he focused on. “Uh huh, yeah, it’s been said. It’s now out there in the universe. I put it there, you don’t need to put it out there again by repeating it.” 

Good, sarcasm was good, it was a wonderful shield and would get Luke out of her office. So, she arched a brow and planted her hands on her hips as though he’d been the one in the wrong and not her, waiting. 

Only, only Luke didn’t leave. 

He huffed in amusement and smile. “I like you in a way I’m not supposed to too.” He informed her, his fingers tapping a bit restlessly against the strap of his satchel. 

Mouth opening and then snapping shut, Penelope eyed him narrowly, trying to determine if he was just making a joke, trying to play off what she said to lessen any awkwardness later. 

But when he just looked at her steadily back, Penelope’s eyes popped open. 

Oh. 

Oh, he meant it. 

He _meant_ it. 

Grinning, Penelope shook her head once and then closed the distance between them. Using the strap of his satchel, she pulled him into her as the other slipped around his neck, fingers curling into the short hairs there; Luke’s breath stuttered, and it was the only other encouragement Penelope needed. 

She tipped onto her toes and kissed him. 

Luke’s hands found her hips and pulled her in closer, his head tilting so he could deepen the kiss. When they broke, Luke blinked at her, stunned before a goofy smile spread across his face. “Penelope, I—" 

Capturing his lips again, Penelope cut off whatever he’d been about to say. “I normally talk about for both of us. How about we _don’t_ talk for a bit?” She murmured when she pulled away, her forehead pressed to his. 

He nodded and immediately closed the distance between them once more, his satchel falling to the floor as his arms wrapped around her properly.


End file.
